


Memories Unknown

by Storm_Clouds_and_Starshine



Series: the suffering won't fade (just because time's past) [3]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Amnesia, Canon Compliant, Cuddles, Gen, Homesickness, Kinda, Memory Loss, Pre-Canon, campfires!, deserts!, ryou still has that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Clouds_and_Starshine/pseuds/Storm_Clouds_and_Starshine
Summary: Ryou misses what he cannot remember.At least he has Cyberdramon.
Relationships: Akiyama Ryou | Ryo Akiyama & Cyberdramon (Tamers)
Series: the suffering won't fade (just because time's past) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932964
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Memories Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> this is the last of this sudden update spree.
> 
> for now

Ryou has been in the Digital World for three days. It is not so bad as he would have thought - there is food, if you know how to get it, and water is much the same - but he supposes that the one thing he had not really considered was the  loneliness .

  
  


He has Cyberdramon - that is the name of the dragon coated in rubber armor and with bloodred wings that appeared before him that fateful night, the name of the dragon who is more cold and closed and barely says anything than Ryou had expected from that first night. But Cyberdramon is  _ Cyberdramon _ \- he says little, emotes even less. The dragon speaks in body language more than anything else, and he drags Ryou into fight after fight after fight, constantly and always. Ryou does not think they have settled down anywhere for more than a day. It is exhausting.

  
  


Ryou does appreciate that Cyberdramon doesn’t ask much from Ryou, though. Just his presence is all the dragon seems to want, just Ryou being  _ there _ , and it’s such a simple thing that Ryou wishes it was all he would have to do back in the real world. Not having to go to school, not having to wrack his brain for memories of a life he can’t remember living, not worrying about what people were going to stare at him for this time. . . at least all Cyberdramon wants is Ryou’s company.

  
  


Ryou does have some regrets, ones that linger from a life he can’t remember, paradoxically dwelling in those holes in his head where the missing memories should have been.

  
  


Ryou doesn’t know if Cyberdramon knows how Ryou is feeling. The dragon emotes very little, oh so very little, and though months will pass Cyberdramon does not offer anything about his own personal life or goals or dreams. Perhaps Cyberdramon has none, just like Ryou. Maybe that’s why Cyberdramon sought Ryou out. Maybe Ryou is just projecting, seeking some fantastical whimsy of a reality that can never exist. Either way, Ryou doesn’t know what Cyberdramon is thinking, even if Cyberdramon seems to always know what  _ Ryou _ is thinking.

  
  


Ryou still  _ has _ Cyberdramon, though. They have each other, and that’ll have to be enough. Just for now. They’ll be enough for each other, for now, and until the two find what it is that they’re looking for, unknowingly, they’ll both just have to curl up in each other’s arms on cold nights and pretend that they both have what they wanted. 

  
  


Ryou thinks that this, lying in a desert with just a small fire and Cyberdramon’s own body wrapped around him, might begin to be something of a home. Not the desert itself, no. But Cyberdramon, the dragon in his odd leather armor and talking little and emoting less, but still a sense of worry always carefully hidden not-quite-welll-enough to be out of Ryou’s sight. Ryou doesn’t have his home in the human world, or any idea of who he is or wants to be, or any of those memories unknown, but at least he has Cyberdramon.

  
  


At least he has Cyberdramon.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways come have feelings about ryou and cyberdramon with me. i'm crying, you're crying, we're all crying


End file.
